It is well known that linear hydraulic motors can be sequentially or otherwise controlled by check valves which are displaced by end of stroke movement. Typically, such check valves are mounted externally and are actuated by a dog or actuation member extending from either the piston, the cylinder, or some member which is moved as a result of movement of either the piston or cylinder. Externally-located check valves of this type are exposed to hazards and adverse environmental conditions. External connections between such check valves are also subject to damage and multiply the opportunity for leakage and failure.